Just the Beginning
by LeilaLives
Summary: Her hard emerald eyes stared into his. Hitsugaya watched her smile and leap towards him. Unbeknownst to him, this was just the beginning.HitsugayaxOC ON HIATUS
1. Kid

**Just the Beginning**

By: Ishhyyy

Summary: Her hard emerald eyes stared into his. Hitsugaya watched her smile and leap towards him. Unbeknownst to him, this was just the beginning.

Author's Notes – Yes readers, this is a HitsugayaxOC story. If you don't like, don't read. This story is the beginning of three. If you have read Blue Eyes, my first fanfiction, it is same storyline, but it has some differences. This will start with Hitsugaya's past, instead of annoying and time consuming flashbacks. The OC, Minako, is very much more different. I found a picture that looks exactly like her. The link is on my profile. The same goes for Ayame, Minako's sister. Well here it goes …

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"**Kid"**

The morning breeze rustled the boy's white hair as he sat on a tree, surveying the area. The academy could be seen, its red roofs and alabaster white walls that stood out like a sore thumb with the dark green forest beside it. It was early, as dawn lit up the sky. He gritted his teeth in frustration, for he did not want to be there at all. The boy looked towards the sky, internally wishing to be somewhere else. The sound of the bell made him jump slightly as he leaped from the tree and scurried off to class.

* * *

"You will visit the academy as soon as you can, do you understand" Yamamoto Sou-Taicho ordered. A girl stood before him with a lazy expression on her face. She bit her lip, fighting back a sigh. Yamamoto noticed and scoffed.

"You should have more respect for me Minako" He addressed her with her first name, a sign of annoyance. Minako rolled her eyes.

"The academy is full of a bunch of idiots wanting to become _full fledged shinigami_" Minako snorted, "It is completely ridiculous and a waste of time to be following a bunch of kids with dreams.

Yamamoto heavily sighed. Minako was smart, but she let her status get in her head and fill her with ugly pride and sloth. He surveyed her, the way her foot tapped with irritation, her shihakushō that was altered obviously to her style, treading on the lines of decency. Her hakama was up to her mid thigh, revealing her tanned and skinny legs. She had skinny hips, boyish in a way. The upper half of her shihakushō fit loosely and looked a bit too big for her. Minako had long golden hair that reached up to her mid back and emerald green eyes that were sharp and precise, sending shivers down lower shinigami's spines. Ever since her promotion to vice captain of the first squad, she had been nothing but ignorant. Dismissing her orders and doing nothing but sitting around and drinking sake.

"You**will** go Minako, or I will be forced to replace your spot as vice captain" Her eyes widened in alarm. _That lit a fire under her butt._ Her foot tapping stopped and she bowed at her grandfather.

"Of course Yamamoto Sou-taicho, I, Minako Yamamoto, will obey your orders" She lifted her head and her face was graced with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes, but nodded for her to leave.

In one swift motion she turned and left the room.

* * *

Toushirou leaned on his desk, his head rested on his crossed arms. An apathetic look was plastered on his face as the teacher went on with a lesson on zanpaktous'. He watched the clock with indifference; waiting for lunch time so he could get out of the suffocating walls they call the academy. The bell finally rung and Toushirou sprung from his chair grabbed his lunch and ran out of the classroom. His mind was in another place, a place surrounded by ice, so he didn't notice the many people he ran into. They called him names "shorty" and "runt" but the words didn't reach Toushirou's mind. The second he was outside, where the gleams of the sun hit his face, he groaned. _Why did it have to be sunny today?_

He dragged his feet to the tree where he normally sat to find someone else there. A girl that was about his age was sitting on a thick branch of the tree, dozing off. Toushirou clucked his tongue, gaining the attention of the girl. Minako looked down and quirked a delicate eyebrow at the boy. Toushirou looked up in annoyance at the girl, taking his favorite spot, for it was cool and shaddy. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Who the hell are **you**?" Toushirou growled. Minako jumped off the tree and stood beside Toushirou, sending chills down his spine from the close proximity. She closed her eyes in thought, while he examined her. He spotted the vice captain badge on her left thigh and immediately, a lump grew in his throat. The girl finally opened her eyes, and evil glint apparent.

"I am Minako Yamamoto, Vice Captain of the First Squad" Minako grinned in pride but it soon changed into a frown, noticing that the boy seemed to be unfazed by her status. "And who might you be?"

Toushirou crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin up high. He would not be intimidated by this girl, for that was what she wanted. "Hitsugaya Toushirou" He smirked at her calculating gaze.

A breeze rustled his clothes, and in the next moment the girl was before him. Minako looked deep into his eyes, he was truly a mystery. "So you're the kid Rangiku-san was talking about, white hair, teal colored eyes, yeap, you are definitely him."

A vein popped on Toushirou's forehead. "**I am not a kid**" Hitsugaya yelled. Minako jumped back in alarm. _What a temper_.

"Well you're certainly not a baby, nor are you a man, and I don't really like the term young man so..."Minako paused and smiled at Toushirou."I'd say you're a kid"

He snarled in frustration and turned his back on her, past the point of just plain annoyance. Instead he took deep breaths, and let the familiar scents of peaches and apples dull his senses. Minako stared at the boy in curiosity. _He obviously doesn't know how to respect his superiors._

She gritted her teeth. _How dare he?_

"Your guardian obviously didn't teach you any manners" Minako muttered under her breath. Toushirou caught it, and the temperature immediately dropped. A dark aura surrounded the area and Minako instinctively moved her hand to her zanpaktou. Toushirou spun around and ran to the girl knocking her down onto the ground. Minako gasped in surprise and his body trapped her. His legs and arms were on either side of her, keeping her down. Toushirou's face was set in a snarl." DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GRANNY LIKE THAT" He shouted and Minako felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. She was afraid of him. This boy, who was not even a shinigami yet, scared her. Something in the deep pits of her soul stirred, and she didn't like it. Before she could apologize, Toushirou ran off. The sound of the bell that signaled the end of lunch echoed in the wind. Minako sat on the ground; eyes wide open, staring at the retrieving back of Hitsugaya.

"Gomenasai Hitsugaya-san" She whispered.

* * *

_Well that the end of the first chapter people. Thanks for reading and please review. If anyone would like to be my beta reader just email or message me._

_Isshhyy is out _


	2. Onee chan

**Just the Beginning**

By: Ishhyyy

**Okay people, this is the second chapter. Only one person reviewed so I'm trying to get more reviews. Anyways, I don't own bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite. I however own Minako and Ayame**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Onee-chan"**

Toushirou panted slightly as he arrived to his next class. His mind was filled with vengeful thoughts on how to get back at Minako. Little images of him choking her and then drowning her roamed his evil mind. When he arrived at class, he stood at the door for a moment. He took deep breaths composing himself, for he wouldn't let anyone see him not calm and collected as was his usual demeanor.

Toushirou opened the door and found everyone staring at him. He ignored them and walked to his seat. The teacher resumed the lesson and Toushirou soon found himself thinking about Minako again.

* * *

Sakura blossoms scattered in the wind as Minako walked through the forest beside the academy. Her heart's beating was still not normal, but it had calmed down. She was angry at herself, for being scared of Toushirou. Minako bit her lip, a sign of nervousness, while she recollected her thoughts. Not only did she anger herself, but she was disobeying her grandfather's orders again. _He will not be happy._

Minako found a bench beside a lake and sat on it. The lake glittered with so many colors, it seemed magical. Flower petals sprinkled its surface and the sun gleamed above it. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Minako rested her chin on her knee caps and resumed her thoughts. She couldn't seem to get the boy out of her head. No. She didn't want revenge. The idea of apologizing seemed very appealing to her right now, and yet she didn't understand why. His grandmother. He seemed very protective of her. She was important to Toushirou and Minako didn't have the right to say that about her. By the way he talked, and his obvious repulsiveness, he probably grew up somewhere not particularly wealthy. He also seemed to be… lonely in a way. His teal eyes were filled with slight pain.

_I'm going to go there and apologize to him or I'm afraid he will haunt me._ Minako got up, patted her uniform, and started back to the academy.

* * *

"Listen up students, we will be having a visitor today, and be respectful, for the meeting with her will determine the rest of your life as a shinigami" The teacher announced. Toushirou lifted his head from the desk and looked quizzically at the door. _Please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her._ He chanted in his head. Chatter filled the room, but was quickly shushed by the teacher's voice. 

"You could come in now" The teacher smiled and Toushirou held his breath.

The door opened to reveal a young girl, about 7 in human years, with big gray dough eyes and a bright smile. She walked up to the front of the class, put her hands on a student's desk and leaned forward into the student's ear.

"HELLO" The girl screamed. The student fell back on his chair and clutched his ear in utter pain. "MY NAME IS AYAME!!" The other students immediately cowered to the back of the room, but Toushirou stayed in his seat. Ayame noticed and walked up to him." What's your name Shiro-chan" Ayame grinned. A vein popped on Toushirou's head, his patience was long run out. He grabbed the girl by the collar of her kimono and lifted her up to eye level. The teacher and his classmates gasped in alarm. Ayame watched his movements with an interested glint in her eye.

"MY NAME IS HITSUGAYA TOU—"he stopped mid-sentence, something was familiar about this girl. Her long blonde hair, big eyes, and small figure, all pointed to – Minako." Are you by any chance related to Yamamoto fuki-taichou" Toushirou growled. He placed the girl on the floor and waited as she fixed her kimono. She then looked up at him, her lips pursed.

"Minako is my onee-chan" She rummaged in small purple purse she carried with her and pulled out a picture. Ayame handed it to Toushirou and he took it. His eyes widened, the girl in the picture looked nothing like the girl he met today. The girl was holding Ayame in a bear hug, with eyes full of light and a grand smile. The bags that were under Minako's eyes were not apparent in the picture. Minako looked truly happy. He looked back at Ayame, noticing the girl had a wistful expression on her face.

"That was before she became a vice captain" Ayame whispered, she smiled," She was so nice and prettier too, right?"

Toushirou nodded and gave the picture back to the young girl. She muttered a "thanks" and turned towards the door. Toushirou felt pity for the girl. He mumbled a curse under his breath and followed Ayame into the hall. She was dragging her feet and head faced the ground.

"Your sister is not that bad I'm sure" Toushirou called to her. She turned around pouted slightly.

"You obviously haven't met her then" They were outside now; Ayame grabbed his hand and led him to a bench next to the entrance of the academy. "She used to be happy all the time and really sweet. She'd take me anywhere I would want to, the park, my friend's house, sometimes even to the living world. Onee-chan cared for me."

She paused and started to fiddle with her fingers. "Now all she does is drink and laze around Seireitei. I barely see her anymore. Grandpa gets very annoyed by her, but he keeps her as the vice captain because she 'has her moments'" Ayame glanced at Toushirou who was looking off into the distance with an angry expression on his face.

"Hitsugaya-k—"

"Ayame what are you doing here" Ayame looked up to see her sister walking towards them. Her face looked wary. Minako stopped a few feet from the pair. Ayame got up from beside Hitsugaya and stood in front of him, as if protecting him. Her grey eyes turned into steel.

"Grandfather asked me to visit the academy, to look for recruits" Hitsugaya got up and began to walk back to class. Minako noticed and spoke up.

"I'm sorry!!" Minako shouted. Hitsugaya turned in bewilderment." Don't be mad at me. Please." She pleaded at him. Minako ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders while Hitsugaya just stared at her in confusion." I'm sorry for making fun of your Granny"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and ripped her arms off his shoulders." Go away" He muttered darkly.

Ayame kept quiet, watching the scene before her. It was peculiar to her, her sister never cared about how others felt towards her, why now?

Minako grabbed onto Hitsugaya's wrist and held onto it tightly. He ground his teeth in angry._ Does she want a piece of me again?_

"**I'm sorry**" Hitsugaya searched her eyes and found … sincerity. She really meant it. Hitsugaya sighed heavily and tore his hands from her grasp. She looked down in melancholy. He rolled his eyes. "I accept your apology".

Minako's head snapped up, her face graced with a huge smile. Ayame gasped softly, surprised to see one of her sister's old smiles. A fire lit up in her tiny body as she looked at Hitsugaya. _He made it happen; he made my onee-chan smile again._

Hitsugaya started back towards class and Minako didn't stop him. She was happy. It was something she hadn't felt in a while. She looked towards her sister who was twirling her feet nervously.

"Come on runt, let's get you home" Ayame looked up to see her sister kneeling down, her back towards her. Ayame beamed and climbed onto her sister's back.

"Maybe, one day, she will be back to her old self" Ayame thought. "My onee-chan"

* * *

That's the end of chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review, for every person who reviews I will give out cookies! 

_Isshhyy is out _


	3. Bitch

**Just the Beginning**

By: Ishhyyy

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY KWANZAA AND WHATEVER OTHER HOLIDAY THERE IS!! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE**

Anyway, this is the third chapter. I would like more reviews wink wink. That would be the bestest present ever Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Bitch"**

Minako turned in her bed as she heard the trees outside rustle from the passing winds. The moonlight escaped through her curtains and hit the glass on her mirror. She sighed, the days events playing through her head like a movie. Minako pursed her lips childishly, the walk home with Ayame particularly staying in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Minako shunpoed on the buildings of Seireitei with Ayame on her back, leaning her chin on her shoulder. Minako shifted a little, her shoulder sore from the sharp chin that belonged to her sister. Ayame sighed, letting the winds caress her face and the sunshine make her tiny figure glow. Ayame began to move nervously in her sister's grasp and Minako noticed._

"_What is it?" Minako asked. She tilted her head to see her sister's face. Ayame immediately hid her face in Minako's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on the tiny body she carried. Ayame yelped and smacked her sister on the back of her head. Minako growled but otherwise ignored it._

"_What did you do that for?" Ayame hissed. She held onto her sister's__shihakushō firmly._

"_You didn't answer my question baka" Minako muttered annoyingly. Ayame changed her focus to something off to the distance while an awkward silence became present_

"_You seemed very persistent for Hitsugaya-san to forgive you..." Minako narrowed her eyes. "Go on" _

"_I want to know why you cared so much, you know, for him to forgive you. I mean he's just like any other shinigami who that you were a bratty nosed spoi—"She bit back her tongue. "Why was he so different?"_

_Minako bit her lip, Ayame had a point, she never cared what other people said, why did she care now. The answer hang in the air as the silence resumed on the rest of the trip home._

**End Flashback**

Minako groaned, unable to fall asleep with these restless thoughts keeping her awake. She lifted herself off the bed and slipped into a robe that clung a little to her boyish figure and flowed to her knees. She put on her slippers and opened the windows letting the cold air flow throughout the room. Minako smiled softly and climbed out of the room, wandering the streets of Seireitei.

* * *

Toushirou grinned as the coldness seeped in his body. He sat on the roof of the academy, staring at the stars that covered the night sky. He inhaled deeply, clearing his senses of all the trouble that occurred today. It wasn't a usual thing to meet a psycho girl and her crazy sister. A small smile came to his face when he thought of Ayame; she seemed so much like Hinamori when she was younger. She was friendly, innocent, and had a childish charm.

He turned on his side and laid his ears on the cold wood of the shingles. Toushirou heard faint footsteps coming from below. He quietly crawled to the edge to see a shadowed figure walking aimlessly. _Who would be up this late at night walking?_

Minako heard a noise coming from above and looked up, finding no one there._I must be hallucinating. Sleep deprivation does take a toll on you._

Toushirou held his breath, waiting for Minako to pass. _It just had to be her. Oh Kami what have I done so wrong to anger you._ He heard the footsteps fading and let out the gust of air he was holding. He heard rustling behind him and turned.

"So, what are you hiding from?" Minako was kneeling next to him, looking at the streets below. Toushirou felt a lump grow in his throat, enabling him to speak. Minako looked back at him. "What, cat got your tongue?"

Toushirou rolled his eyes and leaned back on the roof, trying to dismiss the appearance of this annoying girl. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, the image of Minako burned into the back of his eyes. The way her hair was tousled carelessly around her face, the thin nightgown that clung to skinniness of her waist and hips, her ivory legs that looked a mile long in that nightgown, and her emerald green eyes that were seductively shaped, cat-like in a way. Toushirou shook his head and focused on the cold air that seeped through his thin yukata instead.

Minako watched him curiously. One moment, a tint of pink was on his tan cheeks, barely noticeable, but still there, the next; he had a look of peacefulness on his face. She was instantly bored the next moment, finding that silence between them mildly irritating.

"So…" Toushirou opened one eye and looked at the girl, inwardly cursing her for breaking the silence." Why do you want to become a shinigami?"

Toushirou scoffed. "I don't believe that's any of your business". He turned his back on her. "Why did you become such a bitch after you became a vice-captain?"

Minako gritted her teeth in anger. "I am no—"

"Those are the words of your sister" Toushirou cut her off.

She narrowed her emerald eyes. "My sister called me a bitch"

"Well, not exactly, but I got the point of what she was saying." Toushirou turned his face to her, his lips were in a firm line "You 'used to be happy all the time and really sweet' and 'all she does is drink and laze around Seireitei.' Her words exactly"

"That's not all I do" Minako replied defensively.

Toushirou quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Yes, well I'm sure" She looked at him. He had a solemn expression on his face. "What happened?"

She looked off to the side, avoiding his penetrating gaze." Why do you care?"

He chuckled darkly "I don't, but your sister does"

Minako sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her knees, keeping what warmth she had left in her body.

"I don't know what happened" She whispered, her eyes were filled with emotion. "One moment, everything was right. Easy in a way. I was happy" She smiled briefly "When I was appointed the job as vice-captain I was so excited. To be in second command of a whole squad where everyone would respect you it was like a dream. But that's when reality kicked. I barely saw my friends or family anymore, I had no time for myself, my life was solely dedicated to that squad.

I neve—"

Hitsugaya snorted, disrupting Minako's speech. "Your being a drama queen" Minako's eyes widened. "You chose to accept that job, you could have refused. So you shouldn't be whining about how difficult it is."

"But my whole lif—"

"What life, you do know that you are dead right now. Which means that you can't possibly have a life"

Minako's eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to fall. "How could you say something like that?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes "It's easy, I just did" He got up and patted his yukata. "Well I'm tired, see you around"

He jumped off the roof and entered the building, leaving Minako alone with her thoughts.

_I have no life_

* * *

That's the end. Aww meany Toushirou made Minako almost cry. I've always saw him as the person who brought people back to reality, so the conversation between them seem to fit.

Thanks for reading Please review!!!

_Isshhyy is out _


	4. Jolt

**Just the Beginning**

By: Ishhyyy

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. The lack of reviews make me sad, and when I'm sad I don't tend to write that much or as good. But because of one review by****Shahar****Mystr****al**** I snapped out of my sad phase and wrote this chapter. Thanks a lot!!! Much love Well this is it, enjoy!**

**I don't own bleach or any of it's characters. I do however own Minako. YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Jolt"**

Minako yawned, tired from not sleeping at all after the conversation with Hitsugaya. His words kept her awake the entire night, not allowing her a moment of rest. She was currently sitting at her desk in the first squad's office, sifting through the new paper load they received this morning. Minako shifted in her seat, finding her butt quite numb, and reached over to the coffee that was delivered and clumsily tipped it, spilling coffee all over her work. She cursed and quickly saved a few of the papers, staring at those that weren't and were now drenched and muddy looking.

_What is wrong with me? Come on Minako, get yourself together._ She groaned and stood up from her seat, walking to a window that faced all of Seireitei. It was noon, where the sun was at the highest point in the sky, and illuminated it._ It looks straight from a fairy tale. _She smiled and her thoughts unconsciously altered into a white haired, teal eyed boy. The way his slim lips curved as he spoke, his tan skin that seemed to gleam in the moonlight, his toned chest that was visible in his thin badge yukata. There was no doubt in her mind that he was physically attractive, any idiot would notice that. But, it was the fact that he was slightly vertically challenged and his malicious attitude that ruined for her and many. Being his height, where she seemed much more mature than he, made her look older. Minako chuckled and sat on the floor, and started biting her nails, a bad habit of hers.

_You need to get out of here_. A voice in the back of her head prompted her to get out of this stuffy office. She complied, and walked out, leaving piles of work for the others to do.

* * *

Hitsugaya spit out what was left of the seeds in his mouth. He grimaced and turned to look at Hinamori, who was babbling about a mission she went on, and he quickly smiled. He watched her movements closely, her full peach lips that turned as she spoke, her soft, delicate hands that moved in the air as she described events, and her chestnut colored eyes that were full of pure innocence and admiration. He rapidly turned his head away, cursing himself for thinking that way of a friend. His mind had been working weirdly the past few hours, wandering to the emerald eyed girl, otherwise known as Minako. Hitsugaya had let his hormones get the best of him at one time, letting a blush creep onto his cheeks while she was right next to him. But he would not let that happen again. If he would to encounter that girl ever again, which he hoped not, he would be devoid of emotion, completely and utterly impassive, and only the slightest repelling nature he so naturally contained would show.

He turned back to Hinamori to see that she had stopped talking and was now grinning. She grabbed his hand, her face lit up.

"Ne, Shiro-chan?" A vein popped on Hitsugaya's forehead, "Do you wanna fight some hollow?"

He snorted, knowing that he was not even a shinigami yet and didn't have the appropriate skill to fighting a hollow. "No, thanks**bedwetter Momo**, I would actually like to become a shinigami before I die"

Hinamori snorted, which was very unlady like for her. "You don't have to be afraid Shiro-chan, I'll protect you and besides they're just practice hollows, not real, and specially made by the shinigami research institute."

Hitsugaya growled. "**I don't need you to protect me**" he growled. Hinamori smirked and grabbed his hand, leading them into the forest.

* * *

Minako quirked an eyebrow at the results on the screen displayed in front of her. She was presently in the research institute about a complaint on the practice hollows the shinigami academy used to train the students. Her grandfather sent her there to investigate and decide whether they should be approved on getting new equipment. A demonstration was held in front of her on what would happen if a student would try to battle these practice hollows.

"They are completely malfunctioning" Mayuri explained. "I believe someone is messing with the equipment. You see, for the new students, we put the hollows on a low level. As the student's strength increases, so does the hollow. But now, the hollows are savages, strong beasts thirsty for a fight. If anyo—"

"Mayuri-sama" Minako turned to see Nemu fuki-taichou her expression impassive. "It seems that someone has stolen one of the malfunctioning practice hollows"

"WHAT!!???" Mayuri bellowed. He went up to Nemu and raised his hand to slap her but noticed it was caught in mid-air. He looked down and saw Minako's intense glare.

"If you really want your equipment" Minako let go of his hand and frowned, "you should treat your subordinates with respect"

"I don't need you telli—"

"If you don't mind" Minako interrupted "I'm going to find that practice hollow, destroy it, and give a beat down to the person who stole it"

Minako bowed gracefully and shunpoed out of the room, leaving an angry Mayuri.

* * *

Hinamori giggled as she watched Hitsugaya practice his kidou skills. He obviously wasn't the type of person to use it, but it was required in the academy. He was definitely swift, graceful in a way, when he fought. Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya was just blowing up targets, also known as trees. He was aware of Hinamori's giggling and staring, but ignored it, for he needed to have complete concentration when using kidou. He heard clapping and turned to see Hinamori and grin on her face,

"That was great Shiro-chan, now it's time for the practice hollow."

On queue, a hollow jumped in front of Hitsugaya. One way you could describe it was a mutated metal dog. It sure looked like one, its posture and appearance was doggish, if that even is a word.

Hitsugaya stood rooted at that spot, staring at the hollow, when he noticed something. The hollow looked thirsty... for blood. With piercing amber eyes that gave Hitsugaya goose bumps. It leapt at him. He jumped out of the way and landed on a branch.

"Destructive spell 31: Shakkahō" Hitsugaya blasted the red ball of energy at the hollow. Smoke clouded the area and he searched for the hollow. His eyes darted from side to side, his mind in a frantic. He heard an ear splitting scream and began to panic.

"HINAMORI!!! " There was no reply. The silence was making Hitsugaya jumpy. The smoke finally cleared, and his eyes widened. Before him was the hollow, dead. Hinamori was unconscious and in the arms of a male shinigami. He had red hair and tattoos on his face and seemed angry. A blond girl was kneeling over the hollow, and he immediately recognized her as Minako. Her zanpaktou was still out, so he assumed she was the one who killed the hollow. He took a step forward and found himself falling. Two skinny arms gripped his shoulders, helping him find equilibrium. Hitsugaya looked up and found a pair of emerald green eyes looking at him…worryingly?

"Whoa, there big guy" She set him on the ground, leaning him against a tree. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of forest, with a tint of foul blood "You o.k.?"

Hitsugaya felt her sit beside him and held his breath. She was too close for comfort. Minako noticed and moved herself, giving him the space he so greatly wanted.

"I'm fine" He managed to say with a steady breath. He then remembered Hinamori, "Is Hinamori alright?"

Minako clasped her hands in her lap, "Is that her name?" Hitsugaya nodded, "Yeah, shes fine, I just knocked her unconscious, her screaming was hurting my ears" Minako rubbed her ears and pouted.

Hitsugaya bit his tongue, stopping himself from replying. He so badly wanted to curse her, but didn't, considering it as a gift to her, without her knowing, for saving him and Hinamori.

"You should go to the 4th squad, you look kinda pale" She placed her hand on his forehead, too absorbed to notice their close proximity. She lifted her hand and frowned. "You look like your gonna vomit .Come on"

She stood up and offered a hand. Hitsugaya took it and stood also, slightly leaning on the girl from standing up too fast. Minako walked up to Renji careful with Hitsugaya who was next to her.

"Let's get these two to Unohana-san" Minako ordered. Renji nodded and shunpoed to the 4th division"

She turned to Hitsugaya and offered a hand. "Shall we?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and he nodded.

They clasped their hands and a jolt ran through their tiny bodies. Minako bit her lip and shunpoed, close behind Renji.

* * *

That's chapter four. I wrote a little bit more I think. On the issue of reviews, please review. They make me want to write more

And again Happy New Year.

My new year's resolution is to write more and to be a better writer

Please keep reading and** review**!!

_Isshhyy is out _


End file.
